


Klancey May 2019

by Lotte (BunchaStress)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot Compilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selfies, for now, klance may 2019, pretty much just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunchaStress/pseuds/Lotte
Summary: A work consisting of all of my Klancey May oneshots.





	Klancey May 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I should be working on Here We Go Again, but I found this and wanted to do it. I should have a new chapter of HWGA out soon, just am really, really busy this time of year, so, while I'm working on my longer project, please enjoy my one shots for this month. Credit for the month thing to creantzy on IG.

Keith didn't take selfies.

It just wasn't a thing he did.

But, it was a thing his boyfriend did, so now it was pretty fair to say he had experience taking them. But, he didn't like it when Lance roped him into it, he just couldn't refuse the boy- not that he didn't want to, no, he literally couldn't, wasn't allowed to now. Though, he supposes that was his own damn fault.

He should've learned long ago, nobody should ever, _EVER_ take a bet against Pidge. The little gremlin never lost their wagers.

This is that story.

-

 

Back before he and Lance had started dating, the other boy had tried to take a selfie with Keith, and understandably he had fought back about it.

"Jesus, just take one yourself!"

"Look, I know I'm interrupting your… little thing you've got going on here…" Lance paused, just taking a moment to gesture at and around Keith, "But! You can go back to being all moody and broody by yourself after I'm done."

Keith felt his face scrunch- he did _not_ get all moody broody.

But from the look on Lance's face, his reaction to his words didn't deter him. If anything, it just seemed to make him try harder.

"Please? Really wanna remember this moment with somebody, and Pidge won't take pictures with me anymore…" He pouted.

Keith just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before giving into the boy. He couldn't not say yes to that puppy dog look, that uncomfortable fluttering feeling filling his stomach. He, however, was not going to deal with that now, not when Lance just wanted to take a picture with him in front of an alien sunset.

"Fine. One picture, so try not to look stupid, because I'm not retaking it."

The boy just lit up so bright, he rivaled the greenish star sinking behind them. Though quickly, that look was toned down into something closer to forced nonchalance.

Hm. Wonder what that was about? No matter, Keith was too busy keeping his own gay thoughts at bay to really even notice that it was strange.

"M'kay, thanks mullet, but me? Look dumb on camera? Puh- _lease_."

Keith opened his mouth to retort, but any words he could've hoped to form died on his tongue as Lance wrapped an arm around him, holding up the datapad. So instead, he gave the camera the grumpiest, most annoyed, ' _I'm so done with life_ ' look he could muster.

For a moment, it did seem like they were going to get a decent photo. Lance shot the camera a flirty smile, arm pulling Keith as close as their paladin armor would allow, and the sky behind them painted with beautiful shades of blue, green, purple, and… orange?

However, right as the slightly taller man was about to press the button to actually capture the moment, Keith caught the way his nose twitched, eyes widening slightly as the unpreventable happened; Lance sneezed.

And there was a shuttering noise.

Keith wasn't going to retake the photo, and Lance would have to deal. So, as the other man rubbed at his nose, Keith grabbed for the datapad to inspect the failed selfie.

He was met with a Lance smiling brightly at the camera.

Not the one who had just sneezed- but one staring out at him with a toothy grin.

"How..?"

_What the **hell?**_ There was no way that was possible, it wasn't even the same look he had right before when he had been getting ready to take the picture, plus Keith was still in the frame so it couldn't have been faked.

By this point, Lance had finished itching at his face and was now peering over his shoulder to see the datapad.

"Told ya, Keefy boi," he hummed, taking the device back and walked away. Keith just stood there with his jaw practically on the ground, watching him leave.

What in the actual fuck had just happened?

"Now you see why I don't take pictures with him anymore."

He pretty much jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice, head whipping to his side, only to Pidge crossing their arms, watching Lance take pictures of the strange landscape with a tiny frown on their face.

"What just happened, exactly?"

"Lance can't take a bad picture," They hummed.

"That's impossible, I'm sure I've seen one somewhere…" His face scrunched in confusion, and he tried to think hard about it, but ultimately couldn't pinpoint an instance where he could remember Lance looking unflattering in a photo. Pidge must've been able to tell, as their frown contorted into a much more evil smile.

"Care to make a bet?"

He pondered on it for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Good. If you can get a bad picture of Lance by tomorrow, **_I_ **owe you a favor, no questions asked. If you can't, every time he wants to take a selfie with someone, you get that job. Forever."

Keith cocked an eyebrow at their terms, if anything it seemed more beneficial to the other boy instead of Pidge themselves.

"What do you get out of it?"

"Entertainment. I mean, we haven't figured how to hook the game system up to the castle ship yet, got to find some other source of amusement. So, deal?"

Keith knew that in theory, taking any bet from Pidge was a terrible decision, but, it's literally not possible to never take a bad picture, and with the number of weird expressions Lance makes, Keith liked his chances.

"You're on."

Keith pulled out his datapad. He just had to get a picture of Lance when he wasn't ready, easy win.

"Hey, Lance!"

He turns around-

**_Click_**.

The picture captured, and Keith brought it down to take a look at Lance's confused stare. Perfect, it wasn't that he looked horrible- it just wouldn't be a good photo.

What was now showing on his datapad proved otherwise, though.

Instead of the dumbfounded expression he was getting from the boy now, he found him wearing a flirty smirk, winking, and pointing finger guns at the camera.

Keith groaned, and Pidge snickered in the background.

This was going to be a long night.

-

Keith just needed to be patient and wait for a good opportunity, as Shiro said, patience yields focus.

Those words only came to mind after he had spent an hour trying to sneak pictures of Lance, and failed to get one that would win his bet with Pidge. But, the thought still stood!

So, when dinner was different than their normal menu of food goo- something they actually had to chew- Keith considered himself pretty lucky.

Sitting next to Lance like normal, he pulled out the datapad as discreetly as possible- which wasn't too difficult after he had figured out how to shrink it into something closer to the size of a cellphone- and went on with his dinner as normal.

Finally, they were well into it when Lance was thoroughly distracted with talking to the others, and to both Keith's horror and excitement, he was doing so with food in his mouth, giving him ample opportunity to get his shot.

Half-chewed food and a side view? There was no way he could mess up with that.

Quickly, he pulled the camera up to his face before anyone could catch his movement and hit the button.

**_Click_**.

However, before he could get a glimpse of his winning image, Keith found everyone had turned towards the sound, now staring at him still holding the piece of technology in front of Lance's face.

"Uh, dude, did you just… take a picture of me eating?"

Pidge was no way, shape, or form helping the situation. They were laughing behind their hand and whispering into Hunk's ear.

Keith could feel himself flush, heat rushing to his face. Before he knew it, he was shoving away his food and standing up.

"I'm not hungry anymore, just gonna… go train."

He left the dining hall in record, and could still hear everyone's bewildered voices and Pidge's cackling as he pulled the device up to finally check what he got.

It was still a picture of Lance from the side, but instead of what Lance was actually doing at the moment, his mouth was closed, resting his jaw against the back of his hand, and he was staring wistfully off into the distance of the room.

It was like an actual photo from a professional modeling shoot.

What the _aboslute **fuck?**_ This was actually getting freaky, and there was no logical explanation for it, and that was saying a lot. They literally flew around in magical mecha lions that came together to form a large robot man, and worked with ancient, also magical, alien elves to fight another ancient alien emperor. Hell, **he** was half evil purple furry.

But this, this still made no sense.

He never made it to the training deck, opting to bang his head against the wall instead.

-

Keith stood in the darkness of Lance's room- _and yes, that sounds creepy._

But he didn't have any intent to do anything creepy, just take a picture of his sleeping friend.

That… may not help his case, like, at all.

But with less than an hour left to take the damn picture, he was running out of options.

After the incident at dinner, he had been too mortified to explain, and thus avoided Lance for most of the night. But, when he finally got over it enough, he couldn't find Lance anywhere, the guy just disappeared without a trace.

So, that left him with his last option, and there he was, just standing in Lance's darkened room and the boy slumbered peacefully.

Keith ran he his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes, and pulled out the datapad.

Looking through the lens, he was glad for the night mode that allowed him to see without turning the lights on- he didn't want to wake the sleeping boy, this would be much harder to explain.

If Lance had been on to his little plan since the beginning, and actively doing something to prevent him from taking a horrible photo, there was no way he could stop him now. The boy was dead asleep with face mask on and drool dribbling down his chin, as he snored softly, mouth wide open.

Should be easy blackmail material, just what Pidge would love.

_**Click**_.

The moment after the shutter went off, he had expected for Lance to jump right up- the poor boy had long forgone the use of his headphone, so if anything happened he could hear the announcement or alarms- and he held his breath. After making sure he hadn't woken the other boy up, he inspected the datapad for the last time that night.

He honestly couldn't say he was surprised.

Lance was laying there, looking like sleeping beauty, and- Christ! was he… _sparkling?_

_Nuh uh_ , Keith didn't sign up for this shit.

He bit back a groan, trying to not wake Lance up as he dragged his feet back to his room.

He shouldn't have ever taken the stupid bet, Pidge would never let him live it down and it was not good for his now stuttering heart.

But maybe spending more time close to Lance wouldn't be all that bad after all.


End file.
